The University of Minnesota Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) Program is a multimodality activity aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. It has become clear that multidisciplinary programs are the best equipped to develop and evaluate logical research leads in clinical cancer research at the cooperative group level. Our program includes radiotherapists, medical oncologists, surgeons, hematologists, immunologists and pathologists in a coordinated effort to improve evaluation and treatment of cancer patients. We have developed a sound accrual record for the full range of ECOG protocols, including those for early disease as well as those for advanced malignancy. Members of our program have assumed leadership roles within ECOG serving on the ECOG Executive Committee, as well as the Hematology, Head and Neck, Melanoma, Breast and Surgery Steering Committees, and as Chairman of the Forms Committee. Minnesota investigations are also active on the GI, Hematopathology, Head and Neck Pathology, GI Pathology, Radiotherapy and Toxicity Committees. Protocol authorship and design is an ongoing and particularly important area of our activity. Cooperative group programs facilitate early exchange of information among investigators at different institutions and achieve rapid case accrual permitting a logical flow of studies to determine optimal treatment programs. Our program is well-equipped to participate in ECOG activities because of its committed multidisciplinary group of investigators and the availability of specialized diagnostic and therapeutic procedures and subspecialty support in areas such as clinical pharmacology, immunology and infectious disease. Residents and fellows are active in all specialty areas of our program and play an important role in our ECOG activities. A vigorous ECOG program is essential to the effective utilization of the extensive patient resources in this area for cooperative group studies.